


Forduary 2019 Prompts

by ChibiPup



Series: Dragon Falls AU [2]
Category: Furry (Fandom), Gravity Falls
Genre: Dragon Falls AU, Dutch Angel Dragon, Forduary 2019, Gravity Falls AU, I will add more as I go!, Other, Please excuse the Bad Grammar..., Unedited / Beta'd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiPup/pseuds/ChibiPup
Summary: Just Themed Prompts to go with Forduary over on Tumblr.Some/Most chapters will contain my Dutch Angel Dragon OC Stanford in these stories!Also spoilers to main plot and to a future story.I have made Art and a Mini Story to go along with it~(Still trying to figure out how to add art into the main part haha)Links to Art will be in Notes!Also... These Prompts isn't Beta'd or Proof/Edited. So please excuse the bad Grammar haha.Helpful Critique is Welcomed!





	1. Week 1: Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Art piece to go with this Drabble: https://stanford-da-dragon.tumblr.com/post/182606271692/decided-to-try-my-hand-on-forduary-this-month

On the search again. Stanford had Dimension Hopped from one multiverse to the other. One thing he hated about his ability was the fact that his and his friend’s energy clashes together. So when he hops a dimension so does Ford.

On multiple occasions the Dragon will hop into a Dimension just spotting Ford hopping through a rift into another. Leaving Stanford frustrated and going through the process to find his friend and try as his might to bring him home!

There were a few times where the two had reunited catching eachother and greeted the other in happiness and glee. The first time. Stanford had taken Ford onto his back and opened a Portal to hop through back home. Back to earth where his friend belong. However. Upon jumping through. They get separated somehow. Stanford gets to Earth and Ford winds up somewhere else in the multiverse. The second and third try was the same way. Eventually the dragon gave up. Both Ford and Stanford believing Bill to be the cause.

The few times Stanford had found Ford. He tries his best to stay by his friend. To Protect him. But when Ford has to go through a rift. Or Stanford needing to return to earth to cheek up on the young twins is when the whole process starts again.

Sometimes. It takes months to years to find one another. This time around it has taken longer to try and locate his friend. But today that will change. Sensing Ford is near by. The dragon flew at great speeds. Spotting a figure dressed in all black fighting and fending off some alien thieves from him. Stanford growled as he swooped in and whipped his tail at the aliens. He scored one in the side shocking him as Stanford stood next to Ford snarling glaring at the aliens. Ford relieved to have help smiled to his friend as he backed up til he was shoulder to shoulder with the dragon and aimed his blaster.

“Glad to see you Buddy! I was beginning to wonder you forgot about me!” Ford chuckled when all his response was a loud offended hoot like sound coming from his friend.

The two fought side by side knocking back more of the aliens. Ford taking the chance ran forward grabbing his bag that the aliens had stolen from him turning back he waved to Stanford to followed. Who jumped over the aliens and ran straight to Ford who jumped onto his back as they flew away.

A good few miles away. Stanford landed by some giant boulders and took coverage with Ford. Happy to see his friend again. The dragon headbutted his friend and nuzzled him letting out a slight chirp like hoot to him. Ford looking to him smiled tiredly. Relived to see Stanford he patted his neck as the two made camp.

Exhausted. Ford try to stay awake to talk about the new things he found. His project he’s in the process of making. And his plans to go after Bill Cipher.. Stanford listened to him. But took noticed of his friends behavior. He was more jumpy then usual. More sleepy then normal. The last time he saw him like this was when he was paranoid. Fearing and figuring Bill has been taunting him once more. The dragon moved behind Ford and laid down.

Ford looked to him confused. As he felt the Dragon’s tail push him back into the feathers of his friends wing. Blinking Ford looked up to Stanford going to ask him what he was doing when Stanford just simple licking his nose. Grunting. Ford gave him an unamused look as Stanford just simply smirked and looked ahead. Ears perked high and alert. He was on watch for any intruders.

Ford huffed, “I’m not sleeping. I can’t.. I got alot to do…” with a yawn Ford leaned back against Stanford, “I…gotta…. be al..alert…” humming Ford closed his eyes, “Maybe… Maybe a… Few.. Min-minutes…” and with that he was out.

Ford hadn’t felt protected. Or comforted in a long time. In the presence of this Angel Dragon. All worries seems to melt away. He slept. Getting the much needed rest he needs. With no worries as Stanford not only kept watch over him but over his dreams as well. He can sense when Bill will enter. And can handle Bill enough on his own to allow Ford to rest and sleep.


	2. Week 2: Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art piece to go with this Drabble: https://stanford-da-dragon.tumblr.com/post/182804398931/week-2-mind-not-really-happy-on-the-turn-out-of

It took a couple months. But Ford rode up in the rental car after “Steve” had taken his car. Getting out looking to his newly built home he grinned placing his hands to his hips. 

Jumping as a giant hand came out of the woods snatching up the rental car dragging it to the deep forest. Ford stood there looking bewildered but beamed more as excitement of his new studies soon kicked in. 

Not waiting anymore. Ford decided to go on a early adventure. Excited to explore and find and learn of the weirdness in Gravity Falls. Looking to his home he went inside to grab a few items for his small hike. Walking out. He headed straight for the woods. 

Hour in Ford looked around in awe as he looked to the tall pine trees. Smiling he lost track of time not realizing the setting sun Ford looked to the dense trees when he heard it. A howl. Off in the distance. Frowning he stopped and looked around. Where he saw the sun sitting off in the distance. 

Cursing himself he turned to head back. But quickly realized. He was lost. He was too focused on the wonder and the oddities around him that he wasn’t paying much attention of his surroundings on where he was going. 

Looking around. He calculated his path of direction before he chose to walk back the way he came. Only to walk deeper into the forest. It was at this time Ford felt watched. Stopping he looked around seeing nothing. Shrugging he continued to walk. 

Unbeknownst to Ford. An invisible being followed him. Walking beside him. The being not seen by the human or the other living things around him. Looked to Ford with curiosity as he tilted it’s head side to side watching the human wonder quite lost grumbling to himself. 

With a soft chuckle the being used his energy against Ford’s and guided him to the correct way back home. As he followed the dragon looked forward. He growled and snarled to the Timber Wolves near by. To the Gnomes who got too close. Ford walked and heard some of the growls and had sped up his walking.

His paranoia of being watched heavy on his mind as he tried to find his way back. But the dragon easily kept up with him and had sent an small burst of energy to Ford in hopes of calming him. Which had worked, Ford slowed down. And sighed as he calmed down slowly.

Ford continued to walk. Unknowing of his Dragon friend who walked next to him using their energies to guide Ford home. Night fall was beginning to fall when they finally reached the Shack. 

Ford looked ahead and sighed in relief as he ran ahead towards his home. Happy to be back. As he reached the porch. He heard rustling behind him and turned. Expecting “Steve” But was greeted by a Dragon who watched him for the tree lined. 

Ford looked on turning fully to the scene ahead of him. Sat watching him was a huge horse like dragon with tattered feathered wings watching him with green eyes as the dragon tilted it’s head his big ears swaying with the movement. Ford took a step forward when the dragon stood. 

Turning the dragon goes to walks off. Looking back to Ford. The dragon smiled as his body begin to disappear leaving Ford to stand there awestruck. 

Ford grinned as he whispered, “It’s you... You’re back..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helpful Critique is Welcomed!


	3. Week 3: Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art piece to go with this Drabble: https://stanford-da-dragon.tumblr.com/post/183032923450/week-3-forgiveness-abit-late-on-posting-been-a

A Better World.

The past 48 hours as been hectic. Coming into another Dimension that is actually an parallel of Earth. One he come to find out and dubbed as “A Better World” Where in this world. His twin took Journal 1 and left with it. He himself wasn’t pushed into the Portal. And here he was seen as an Celebrity Star of Science!

He was excited to see this world. To meet his Parallel Self. But was stopped by an Parallel Version of Fiddleford. His old friend. Taken down by the security guards. Of course his instinct was gonna kick in. He was being captured. Held down. His body told him to fight. And fight he did.

He fought all the way to the glass cells where he was tossed into one of them. Not caring or noticing how the cell next to him was dark. He stood up quickly and banged on the glass growling, snarling to be let out demanding for answers. 

The security guards left to let him fume. Ford growled as he looked around. They stripped him of his cloak. His weapons. He was only left to wear his sweater and pants. Pacing. Ford grumbled as his mind ran wild from him. Again not realizing the cell next to him seemed to be mimicking his pacing. 

The soft “clacking” sound of his boots was his only company. As he paced. He was mostly jealous now. Angry. His thoughts wondered back to home. His home. He growled thinking of his brother. Thinking how if he just listened he could have this all. If only…

Head snapping up. There was an loud “THUD” sound coming from the darken cell next to his. Frowning Ford as stopped and looked to the darken cell. When suddenly another loud “THUD” came. Rattling the whole glass wall. He didn’t see much other then a grey blurred thing hitting the glass and quickly disappeared into the darkness. 

Walking slowly to the other cell. The loud THUDs keep getting louder and hitting harder on the glass. I saw something black pace by this time. As he got closer he peered inside. Only to be greeted with glowing yellow slittled eyes. 

Ford screamed in surprised, “BILL!?”

But no reply came. Only the still quiet of those eyes watching. They floated to the air it seemed. Being about 6 feet above ground. A deep rumbling growl came from the other cell. Ford had backed away from the cell as it started to illuminate itself revealing the creature that lay inside. Glaring at Ford. 

Ford looked to the creature. It’s fur was black. Grey undertones with darker black markings. The once beautiful feathers been clipped away keeping this creature grounded. Two friller like feathers grew out from the clipped wings with a single eye on them. Blood red on these feathers plus on the 3 on his hind legs. Ford gulped as he looked to the once pawerful tail seeing 3 spikes protruding out sharply. Ford winced when seeing the tip of the tail. It was missing quite alot of fur on the tip. Along of being scared up. It seemed this creature had taken up the habit of chewing his tail pulling out the fur. 

Looking back to the face. It was very horse like in shape. Along with the body. If not being only skin and bones. The eyes creep him out though.. Black as darkness. Only letting that of the yellow slitted pupils to pop out more. Maroon colored horns came out of it’s head. Two ears folded back. One ear having an tag with: Experiment 69 on it.. Grey main. A scar over the nose like a ring..

But those eyes… Ford stared at those eyes. They were Bill’s! But this dragon before him was his friend! Despite the huge change. Ford still recognized him. He gulp as fear took hold. He stared at those eyes. Guilt started to build up as nothing registered in those yellow eyes. Only thing he saw in them was Hate. Hatred, Pain, Sorrow… Sadness.. But mostly hate as the Dragon continued to glare at Ford.

“Stanford?”

Flinching the dragon backed up and started head butting the glass. Using everything in his might to break through. Ford watched as the Dragon continued to headbutt the glass wall. Blood started to show from each hit. A black substance starting to form around the floor. Ford cringed at the sight. He winced when the glass cracked. Another hit. More blood. Ford watched in horror as his former friend continued to ram himself into the glass. 

“Stanford stop!!”  
  
Ford felt tears prickly at the corner of his eyes. He looked to his friend. The dragon swayed blood and black goop coming from his head eyes and mouth. The dragon huffed as he reared back and slammed into the glass again and again. Cracks growing wider. 

Ford closed his eyes once more. What did his Parallel Self did to this dragon?! Why was he caged up!? Why?! Afterall this dragon done for him. This Ford betrayed his friendship and bond to this Dragon by locking him up!? Ford’s eyes snapped open as glass shards flew by his face. Looking forward and pressing his back against the glass wall behind him. He watched..

The dragon stalked out of the cell. Watching Ford closely. He growled. Stalking his cornered prey. Ford watched on in horror. He didn’t have his weapons.. BUt he didn’t want to hurt his friend.. Even if this is just a Parallel version. The dragon lunged and everything went dark….

* * *

A gasp! Shooting up out of bed a cry escaped his throat as he sat up panting sweat glistened on his forehead. His glasses askew on his face. He huffed trying to calm himself his heart racing as his hand rested on his chest. But not where his heart is. Clenching at the red sweater tightly at his shoulder. Abit of skin was shown and under that cloth of his clothing bared to the world to see was a 6 long gashes going from his shoulder down to his chest. 

Ford gasping still looked around alert. Seeing that he is back in his own room. And not a cell eased his mind alittle. Sighing finally calmed down. He looked over seeing the time.. 4:40…

Welp… He’s gonna be awake now.. Sighing Ford got up putting on his boot and looked around.. Fixing his sweater he got up rubbing his head as he left. He thought back to his nightmare and frowned. He made his way to the kitchen and brewed him some coffee. As he leaned against the counter waiting. 

His thoughts ran wild from him. He couldn’t chase the image of his friend as an Abyssal Dragon. A Dutch Angel Dragon tainted and touched by pure darkness. Caused by Despair, Pain, Sorrow, any negative emotion and energy. He crossed his arms frowning. His shoulder ached. The wound as far healed into a scar. But a reminder nonetheless as what could’ve been. 

Thinking then. He was jealous and angry at his twin. But now… He’s glad for it. Cause if that’s how that world turned out.. How would he… No.. Shaking his head. Ford chased those thoughts away. Stanford was his friend. They’re bonded. He would never do that to him.. Or so he thought. Growling. Ford stood as his coffee finished brewing. He made his cup and made himself outside to clear his mind. He don’t need these thoughts. Don’t need to be thinking them.

Getting outside. Ford sat on the couch where he sipped at his coffee.. Staring at the liquid. Once again. His mind ran wild without him. He sat there remembering the times Stanford had saved him. And where he in return had saved him. The dragon was always there for him when he needed him. And he was there for the dragon as well. Wasn’t he?

Thinking back Ford frowned and an old memory played in his head. At that time. Stanford saved him from getting lost in the woods. But instead of thanking him… He treated him as apart of his research.. When the bunker was made.. He even had the dragon down with some tests and had for a short time deemed him as an experiment. But quickly erased that title as Stanford gave a warning growl.. And the time when Ford himself turned his back on Stanford in his paranoia state of mind…

Ford frown deepened at the memories. Maybe he was destined to betray his friend’s Trust?  

Ford looked down to the hot beverage in his hands of which was shaking at the realization of his thoughts.

Stanford may have bonded with Stanley first. But Stan had insisted that the Dragon protect Ford. Stanford still watched over Stan during the 30 years… But also came in search for him.

Ford closed his eyes. Stanford still came for him. Even after turning his back on him.. Still trusted him. Still loved him.  Another Realization hit  him. Stanley.. Ford blinked, he done the same to Stan  and when he needed him most. He came for him. Sighing. Maybe he was too harsh with Stan. He should try and talk to him.

Ford took another sip of his drink and then leaned back on the couch. As he did.. Another memory hit him.

* * *

_Memory._

_In the mindscape Ford ran up on the path of books and journals to reach the high pitch of laughter. As he got to the top he glared out to the yellow triangle in front of him._

_“BILL! You lied to me?! Where does that portal really lead too!?”_

_The yellow Triangle, Bill turned to him and laughed, “Oh oh! Looks like Mr. Brainiac finally got smart! Let’s just say when that Portal finishes charging up. Your dimension gonna learn how to Party! Right guys!”_

_Laughter and giggling was heard from the rip rift Bill had to his friends. Bill turned to him with glee._

_“NO! I’ll stop you! I’LL SHUT IT DOWN!!” Ford yelled.  
_

_Bill just glared at him, “A deal is a deal Sixer! You can’t stop the bridge between our worlds. But it’ll be fun to watch you try! Cute even!”_

_Ford growled, “I won’t let you Bill..”_

_“Oh? But what if I already did? After all your little Dragon friend seemed to never told you of his ability~”  
_

_“Dragon..? Stanford?” Ford looked to Bill shocked eyes wide. He couldn’t mean that Stanford has been working along with Bill this whole entire time? “No! You’re lying!”_  
  
“Am I? Have you ever wondered where he disappears to? Besides the realms he reigns in? That bright light you sometimes see.. Think about it Fordsy! Your ANGEL Dragon already done what you cannot!” Bill laughed.  


_Ford frown. Being betrayed by Bill was one thing.. But by his companion? He felt hurt. More then ever. Ford took a step back. “No… I won’t believe you Bill!”_

_“Try as you might Sixer. But Stanford is a Dimension Hopper. Not only that. Well… I’ll show ya!” Bill clapped his hands as Ford’s surroundings changed. Gravity Falls was in utter chaos. But in the middle was Stanford! Or… So he thought.. The dragon had the same shape and look to Stanford. Same markings. Only.. This Stanford was Greys and Blacks three spikes on his tail torn tattered wings two frillers with an uncanny eye on them. But his eyes… Were not emerald green… But a sickess yellow with slits in them.  
_

_The dragon turned to Ford and hissed at him before the Abyss Realm swallowed him up. Black tendrils spreading about the land…_

* * *

Ford blinked his eyes. It was at that moment in the memory where he had woken up from the nightmare.. And then proceeded to lose his sanity and trust in the dragon. He remembered when he saw Stanford again. He appeared papping him like always. But it had spooked him to the point that he turned and shot his crossbow at the dragon. 

Hearing the yowl of pain still haunts him as well. But the look will never leave… Ford was half gone screaming at the Dragon. Calling him Bill and to leave! Turning his back on the dragon that day. Little did he know. The Dragon disappeared for 6 months after that. Never to be seen again… Unknowingly that Stanford had Dimension Hopped and was fighting Bill for those 6 months..

Looking to the tree line staring blankly at the deep dark woods. Stanford has been gone for a few days… Where could he have be- “CHIRP!” 

“Argh!” Jumping up dropping his coffee Ford reached for his blaster as he stood alert and turned towards the sound. He was greeted with worried emerald green eyes that belonged to Stanford.. Ford eased seeing that it was his dragon friend. But guilt kicked in.. He almost done it again. 

Stanford.. Sensing his friends stress climbed on the porch making it creak loudly. Ford looked to him and smiled slightly at the Dragon. He stepped off the porch and Stanford followed him. Head butting his shoulder. Ford chuckled and patted his neck. He smiled as the dragon chirped again. But as quickly the smile came it went. Frowning. 

Ford stopped and turned to Stanford. Who looked to him confused. Ford looked to the dragon. At his missing ear. All the scars. And the brand that Bill had left on him. Frowning remembering the times that Ford wasn’t a friend towards Stanford when he was. Ford looked down and moved forward suddenly hugging the Dragon’s neck. 

“Stanford… Buddy.. I’m so sorry..! I just realized… I wasn’t a good friend.. Or the best caretaker. You’e done alot for me. You protected me.. More then once! You were always there when I need a ear to vent to. A shoulder to lean on. And not once have I returned the favor!” Ford buried his face into the dragon’s fur. “I promise.. I’ll make it up to you.. I’ll be better… I’ll…”   
  


Confused by the notion of his friend. Stanford sat there confused ears lowering hearing his friend whispering “Sorry” against him. Frowning.. The dragon rested his head on top of Ford’s and placed his paw on his friend’s back as he hugged Ford back. 

Ford hiccuped and chuckled, “I guess this means you Forgive me? 

A chirp. 

“Thank you buddy..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alittle late on this one.  
> The next one will be late as well. 
> 
> But really proud on the art and story!   
> Major spoiler to the my OCs Plot story. But hey really wanted to write this out! 
> 
> May come back with a Beta'd/Proof read version sometime~
> 
> Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> I know my Grammar sucks.  
> Normally I have my sis helping me out. 
> 
> But I am writing these on the fly.  
> And my sis is helping me on my main story where our focus is at most. 
> 
> However Helpful Critique is Welcomed!


End file.
